Jueves
by Itoshiki-Al
Summary: Con un dia que el joven Charles cambiara su rutina bastó para cambiarle la vida. El destino que surgiera para poder hacer esta hermosa canción, en terminos que la mayoría desconoce. Adaptación Cherik. Disfruténlo.


Charles Xavier era un maestro que daba clases en una universidad prestigiosa, siempre tomaba un taxi para ir al lugar donde laboraba, pero esa vez por alguna razón decidió tomar el subterráneo.

Y ahí estaba Charles en el subterráneo, esperando la línea que lo llevaría a su destino.

Tan pronto apareció el transporte frente a sus ojos, se apresuró a buscar un lugar vació, vaya que tenía suerte por haber encontrado un lugar libre, aunque agradecía que el metro tampoco se llenara por completo, a pesar de la hora pico.

Sin esperase como fue que paso, su mirada se había posado en un misterioso hombre que se encontraba frente a él, bien se podía notar era más alto y quizá unos cuantos años mayor, portando aquel traje negro impecable, debía admitir que le acentuaba demasiado bien, junto a sus ojos verdes y su expresión seria. No se percató cuando fue que comenzó a mirarlo como colegiala enamorada.

 ** _Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_**

 ** _Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_**

 ** _Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón_**

 ** _Y preguntarte quién eres._**

Hasta que aquel hombre le dedico una mirada con un semblante curioso y quizá hasta gélida, desviando nuevamente su atención a la ventana de aquel vagón.

 ** _Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas_**

 ** _Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita._**

 ** _Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_**

 ** _Se inundan mis pupilas._**

Charles no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta por las orejas, se sentía relativamente abochornado por aquella situación, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierto sentimiento opresor al haber visto aquella mirada curiosa y gélida, junto a ello el desvió de su atención hacia la ventana, por alguna extraña razón eso hizo sentir a Charles que no se encontraba para nada atractivo, y como estarlo si siempre se vestía como un típico niño "Nerd", en lugar de que se vistiera como el profesional adulto que era.

Nuevamente esa mirada intensa con esos ojos verdes se posó en Charles, este solo pudo suspirar con la mirada baja y un acentuado sonrojo se mostró en sus mejillas.

 _ **De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**_

 _ **Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**_

 _ **Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita**_

 _ **Y me pongo a temblar**_

Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, cuantas veces no se repetía lo mismo, al presentarse ya una semana completa en el subterráneo y no precisamente porque le gustara mucho el metro, a veces se llenaba al grado de faltar un poco el oxígeno, otras incluso iba solo, pero no tan solo, pues siempre iba con él "acompañándolo". Claro que por supuesto, no era así.

"Esto es una locura, parezco acosador".

Charles se repetía esas mismas palabras una y otra vez toda esa semana, en la cual se había topado "accidentalmente" con él.

 _ **Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes**_

 _ **Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer**_

 _ **De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo**_

 _ **Va y viene el silencio.**_

Pero pareciera que cada día, él se molestaba menos e inclusive terminaba compartiendo más miradas pero sin ninguno de los dos dar el "primer paso". Charles por su lado era un poco tímido,

No se le daba muy fácil ligar y menos con un hombre, que eso lo hizo sentirse más extraño. Aún seguía sin entender, porque aquel hombre le provocaba aquellas sensaciones, quizá siempre sería una incógnita.

O tal vez no...

 _ **De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**_

 _ **Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**_

 _ **Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita**_

 _ **Y me pongo a temblar.**_

Levantado su vista para toparse con la intensa mirada del otro, al instante esté se tomó la total libertad, lanzándole un papelito que bien pudo ser por molestarlo, algo que le pareció infantilmente.

Pero no había sido así, esté le hacía señas de que lo leyera. Y Charles obedeció.

Se quedó pasmado al leer aquella mini notita, el cual decía:

 _"Hola me llamo Erik, ¿te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?"_

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, daba por hecho que él lo estaba observando, esperando alguna respuesta de el, levantado su vista asintiendo torpemente e intentando mostrarle una sonrisa que no lo hiciera ver tan ridículamente tonto. Aunque ya lo parecía, con aquel acentuado sonrojo.

 ** _Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios_**

 ** _Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando._**

 ** _Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta_**

 ** _Y me quiero morir._**

Anunciaban que pronto llegarían a la próxima estación, y automáticamente sin pensarlo más, Charles se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el caballero que ahora tenía nombre Erik, tratando de articular palabra, sonar sereno y sin ninguna vista de torpeza, no teniendo ningún éxito.

-E….Er…Erik, mucho gusto…. me…. me llamo Cha… Charles…-. Estaba tartamudeando, como era posible, que su sentido del habla lo estuviera traicionando.

El aludido se levantó de su lugar asintiendo, mientras una sonrisa divertida se dibujaba en su rostro, vaya que sí era más alto, esté sin pena alguna se acercó a su oreja invadiendo su espacio personal, susurrándole.

 _ **Pero el tiempo se para y te a**_ _ **cercas diciendo**_

 _ **Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.**_

 _ **Cada mañana rechazo el directo**_

 _ **Y elijo este tren.**_

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?-. Sin borrar aquella sonrisa encantadora.

No se esperaba esa pregunta y menos a tan corta distancia, esto provoco en Charles una revolución en su estómago que bien sabía que podía ser, "Mariposas" revoloteando, sonrojándose aún más.

 ** _Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado_**

 ** _Un día especial este once de marzo._**

 ** _Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel_**

 ** _Que apaga la luz._**

Repentinamente todo cambio de un momento inesperado…

Todo era sombras y escombros. Solo se podía escuchar algunos gritos de horror, lamentos y a lo lejano el ruido de las sirenas.

Finalmente y solo un poco con sus ojos entrecerrados, pudo notar que era lo que ocurría, aún estaba aturdido, se removió un poco, sintiendo un peso más encima de él, comprendiendo, de quien era ese peso extra, pareciera como si hubiera querido protegerlo con su cuerpo, lo vio de reojo y este con sus ojos entrecerrados pero eso no quitaba de que lo estaba observando, semi inconsciente le sonreía animadamente aun a costa de la situación. Como si hubiera estado esperando a que Charles diera señales de vida. Y por un momento agradeció que aun a costa de estar bajo aquellos escombros y aunque su cuerpo no reaccionara totalmente, más que la movilidad de sus brazos y mano, llevando ambas manos al rostro del Mayor, acariciándolo suavemente, mientras sin pensarlo, pero estando consciente de ello.

Beso sus labios.

 ** _Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos._**

 ** _Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios._**

 ** _Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo_**

 ** _El último soplo de mi corazón._**

Erik correspondió ante aquel beso suave e inocente y entre sus labios logro susurrarle un _"Te Quiero, Charles"._

Y pareciera que aquellas palabras fueran lo único que estaba esperando escuchar, dedicándole una sonrisa tierna, mientras caía inconsciente en un sueño, que tal vez no despertaría jamás…

Han pasado 5 años, y el recuerdo de aquellos cálidos labios seguía en los suyos, no pudo evitar sollozar, y lamentarse porque aquel día. Ese día quizá fuera el más doloroso de su vida, había perdido una importante parte de su cuerpo junto a lo que fue **S** ** _u Amor A Primera Vista_** _._


End file.
